


Soft Touches, Softer Words

by floweringmonster



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringmonster/pseuds/floweringmonster
Summary: Three years and counting, but Beat is still having trouble grasping that he finally snatched up that sassy blonde he had fallen so hard for. And now, there's never a dull night when the God of Shibuya is at your fingertips. He didn't know what he did to deserve this, but he sure wasn't complaining.





	Soft Touches, Softer Words

**Author's Note:**

> there's some plot if you really, really, REALLY fucking squint. but the only plot is that they're in love and theyre cute as fuck. just because of that I may elaborate on more of their past relationship stuff cause i think this is a kickass foundation for a cute, smutty multi chapter fic
> 
> uwu have fun. but not as much fun as Josh

"That's it.. Good."

Beat hummed lowly, his hand stretching out, and running it through a head of sandy blonde locks.

Joshua fixed his gaze on navy blue, the eyes that watched him closely and with a great deal of focus. His slender legs were folded underneath him, elegance as well as proper form. His hand was raised only with permission, running up the outside of the larger man's thigh.

Beat cooked fondly, brushing bangs out of Joshua's pale face, though those cheeks were dusted with pinkish. "Look at you.. Sittin' so pretty for me. God, you're perfect."

Leaning back, relaxing against the couch, Beat folded his arms behind his head, getting comfortable. "Alright.. Go on."

Moving in a way that he raised his behind in the air, crawling on his hands and knees, and sliding over until he was just between Beat's open knees. Joshua smiled just the slightest bit, more like a grin from his eyes than his mouth. It was divine.

Purple eyes stared intently at the hard tent that had formed between the larger blonde's legs, and with a coy glance back upward, he rubbed his soft cheek against the mound.

"Mmph.. Baby.."

Beat was the one to open himself up, for Joshua to continue. He unbuttoned his fly, sighing deeply in relief as he bounced freely into the air. He hadn't bothered with boxers, before this. By noon, when his boyfriend had out of the blue texted him at work, 'I miss spending nights with you, Beat..' He knew that the boxers were only going to be a hindrance if left on.

Their three-years-and-counting relationship was the light of Beat's life. After the Long Game, and after Joshua had reunited himself with the friend group gradually about a year after, the feelings were already growing out of control.

It started out so innocently, just a cute crush. The guy looked like a beautiful lady- How couldn't he be crushing?

Starting with just very awkward brushes of hands, and small blushes when eyes locked for a moment too long, it evolved as Beat did. After all- Joshua was timeless. His youth was perfectly locked in place. He was youthful and so, so fucking georgeous. And as Beat grew more, started to really indulge into the grown instincts of a budding man, was when even more about the sandy blonde was coming to light.

When Joshua wore a perticlarily short pair of shorts, or when he left one more button undone then usual, it just got worse and worse. There were nights spent, all throughout his age of 17 and 18, shoving his face into his pillow to muffle his moans of Joshua's name, his hand stroking himself violently hard as he envisioned pounding in and out of that petite form, until Joshua's slender legs buckled out from under him and he broke, helpless against Beat's power.

He had so many fantasies, years worth, all about tarnishing that beautiful, beautiful man, dirtying him, and claiming him. Making him scream, until that whiney voice of his broke, and he was left voiceless for days afterwards.

It was at the age of 19 that Beat finally said anything- Or- Did anything, really. More than a little intoxicated, grabbing the blonde's chin in one hand and a handful of his plump, luscious ass in the other, Beat kissed the hell out of Joshua, until his lips were painfully raw.

After that, the first fuck they ever had was pure magic, and no amount of preparing could ever have made him ready to actually see Joshua's red face as he bounced up and down on Beat's dick, squeaking with every particularily hard buck upwards, and his poor, neglected, pinkish member bobbing helplessly with each thrust, leaking all over Beat's stomach.

A god, a literal god, whining his name and begging for release as he bucked his hips shamelessly. Joshua was so fucking hot.

Three years later, 22 years old, and watching his boyfriend prowl closer to him, nuzzle that beautiful face up against his twitching cock, and run his flat tongue around the base, Beat decided that this was his dream come true.

Joshua upheld eye contact, his eyes hooded and dark, but that slight smirk still on his lips as he swirled his tongue around Beat's aching head.

Just as he began to bob his head, sliding down halfway or so, feeling the oversized member's pressure in his mouth and trying to accommodate for it, Beat's hand took gentle hold of his hair, and lifted up.

Having had coated it in a good layer of saliva, Joshua's sore lips came off of the dick with an audible 'pop'. Purple eyes flickered back up and looked to Beat with curiosity.

"Let's do something else.. Come up here, baby." He patted his thighs, leaning back some more to accommodate. Obediently, the Composer did as told, climbing up Beat's legs, and then setting them on either side of the larger man's hips as he sat directly on his lap.

Through the parties he wore, he could already feel the wet, hard cock press against him and run between the valley of his ass, comfortably resting there. He could feel Beat's heartbeat through his twitching dick, and the hot, hot heat that it radiated.

"You're so fucking beautiful, baby. Let me see that face.."

Grasping at the other's chin, gently with his index and thumb, Beat gazed lovingly at him. "You're so fucking good.."

Articulating his words, Beat's hips moved, and his member too. He rubbed himself up against Joshua's ass, and over the smaller man's asshole, grunting softly.

On instinct, the sandy blonde turned his head away, about to bury himself in the crook of Beat's neck- But not before he reinforced that hold on his chin, keeping him in place to make eye contact once more. "I want to keep seeing that face.. Don't hide."

Once again sliding his cock up against Joshua's rear, he leaned in close to whisper, "Don't hide."

Feeling the tightness of his hole even through the cloth, and feeling it tighten with a sharp breath inwards that the Composer took.

He hooked his finger around the underside of Joshua's cutely decorative panties, pulling it to the side with one finger, and poking laxly against that twitching entrance with another. Joshua shuffled every so slightly, his own aching member still tucked away inside of his underwear, and pushing shamelessly closer to rub it against Beat's defined abdomen.

"Beat.. please.." His air was silent, his words hushed, and almost unheard. Almost.

If Joshua wanted to, he could do anything. He could use some magic power and tie up Beat and do any number of things to him, sexual or not- and it didn't even have to be Beat, either. Anyone he wanted, anyone in the whole city, was at his mercy.

But right now, right this second, the all-poweful Joshua was trembling and quietly begging underneath the power of Beat- and that, alone, was enough to make Beat's cock twitch especially lively, almost as if it was about to thrust into Joshua completely by itself.

Pushing one of his large fingers inside of the whimpering Composer, he felt the other's body instantly tense at the sudden penetration. Even the grinding of himself against Beat ceased momentarily.

"Shh.. Shh.. Relax, baby.. Breathe.. There you go.."

No matter how many times they did this, it was always, always, priority that they establish comfort first. And so whether this was the first or the hundredth time that Beat entered inside of Joshua's tight, inviting asshole, he would never stop waiting until after the smaller man gives his okay to move on to the main course.

The signal that he was accustomed to the digit changed slightly in variation everytime that they did this, but never too much. Joshua wiggled his hips, rolling them against that protruding finger, which was taken as signal to add in the next. One of the slender, boney hands of Josh's had slid in between them, and he used it to pull himself out of the painfully tight undergarments, toying with just the tip, as he relished the work being done to his ass.

Pushing another digit through the sensitive entrance, Joahua hissed in pain, and Beat consoled him with delicate whispers.

As Joshua took a deep, deep inhale inwards, and sighed heavily outwards, those fingers curled inside of him, jamming and prodding into every area within reach, and making Josh sing, with a high-pitched moan. His head rolled back, eyes closing to preserve the feeling.

After so long of getting to know every little piece about his boyfriend, he knew that two to three fingers was as far as he preferred to go in preparation. Because, Joshua, the absolute masochist he was, he liked it when he was still just a bit tight starting their fuck.

And Beat- well. He really, really liked that, too. Call him a sadist, maybe, but the winces of pain, peppered in with deep and gutteral moans, they were one of the hottest parts to him.

"What do you want from me, baby..?" Smirking slightly, the skater chuckled lowly. Joshua's eyes had fallen shut, but the sound made him open them once more, so their gazes locked intimately. "Hm..?"

Moving the fingers inside of him, Beat slid them as far as they would go- until pulling them, painfully slowly, back out.

Joshua leaned in close, and in doing so, pressed his chest up against Beat's. He flicked his tongue out, across the lobe of the other's ear. "..Fuck me."

Goosebumps spread across the muscular man's back, and down his legs, his toes curling against the flat carpet below.

"Say more.." He murmured back, in response, his hands both taking a half of Joshua's ass, one cheek in each hand. "Tell me.. more.."

"Fuck me, hard.. Slam inside of me.. Sink your teeth into me.. I need you, B-Beat- Please.. Beat. I can't take this waiting anymore. Fuck me senseless.." He placed both of his hands on Beat's strong shoulders, leaving his pink cock completely untouched, instead feeling up that hard muscle, and shivering with his own thoughts.

"You're so strong.." He flicked his tongue out one more, training up the shell of his ear, until nibbling gently on it. He hissed, lowly, venemously. "Ruin me."

At that final plea, he squeezed Joshua's plump ass especially hard, moving him just enough as to where his dick poked against that aching entrance.

Taking all control of the situation, Beat swayed his hips lightly, almost circling his tip around first. Then, lubricated only slightly by the saliva from earlier and the fingering that had been done, he pushed his head into Josh.

As the weight entered him, he exhaled, eyes fluttering shut once more. "Mm~m..!"

After a moment of this slow, gruelling pace, the Composer's tongue poked out from his lips playfully. Placing both of his hands on either side of the other's shoulders, he took some of the leadership for himself, slamming down and impaling himself on Beat's cock.

A deep, deep grunt came from Beat at his suddenness, bucking his cock up and into Josh. "G-God- god you feel so good, baby.. So fucking good.."

Loving the reaction, as well as being able to choose for himself, he chose that he wanted to dictate pace. An easing, precautionary thrust, from tip to base and back again, and then one that was slightly faster.

Within the next few, Joshua started getting a quick rhythm going, a deep moan sliding out of his mouth and into the open air, as he hastily slammed himself down, but then snapped his hips back up to repeat, skillfully.

"Josh- Josh, if you- like t-this-" Beat's strong jawline tensely locked into place as he breathed between his teeth, being the one to retreat this time, and hide his face against Joshua's defined collarbone. "God, s-so fucking good-"

"A-Aah..! Ah, Beat, I love how you feel inside of m~me.." The Composer hummed, nipping and nibbling at the skin on the side of Beat's neck, his teeth dragging against that tanned skin with each bounce that his body made, snagging against his succulent skin and even leaving a fair amount of marks.

"I'm- Baby, fuck, fuck, f-fuck-" Beat stammered, "fuck-fuck-fuck-! I-I-I'm gonna-!" Within that next moment, as Beat dug his fingernails into Joshua's ass, he pushed over the edge, his cock, which was sheath-deep inside, releasing its white-hot ejaculate and painting the slender man's insides.

"Tee~hehe, a-ahh.." Joshua gave himself just one more bounce, a long stride, from the base to the tip. Then, carefully, a second one, before slowing to a completely stop. "Mmm.. I love the feeling of that.. Deep, deep inside.."

The giggling blonde's hair was damp with sweat, visually, and it was so sacred to get to see him in this messy and disheveled state. His forehead clearly had a drop of sweat forming, and just in the time that Beat fixed his eyes on it, he saw it dribble down his cheekbone and down to his chin.

Beat's heavy, but long breaths didn't compare to Josh's, much faster pants, as if he couldn't get a proper lungful

Knowing what the problem probably was, the larger man reached down, about to wrap his fingers around that neglected cock.

His hands were met with a slight slap away, making him jolt and look at Joahua with concern. His eyes were met with an ear-to-ear grin, as sly as they come, those violet eyes held fire in them.

The uusally fairly feminine whiney voice was lowered, as Joshua began speaking darkly. "Who said that you could be done?"

Oh god. Beat fucking loved it when Joshua pulled out that tone.

"Don't touch me.." He giggled, swooping forward to slide his tongue across Beat's jawline, on his journey back to his ear. "You can go longer than that.. Because I'm going to come from nothing but you.."

Moving his hands onto Beat's defined chin, committing to memory that face, eyes wide, and his lips still parted with exhausted breaths. Josh snickered slyly. "Teehe.. Aren't you so hot.."

This was another thing that Beat never thought about, when he was jerking himself off as a horny teen, back when he was pining night after night for Josh.

He never realized that while Beat was able to make Joshua cry out for him, was able to reduce him to a whining mess- That was completely mutual. His boyfriend didn't have to be the one penetrating to still have total control, to be able to grab the reigns and turn the tides completely at any second he wanted to, and make Beat the one that was gasping at his control, instead.

Three years, and it was never a dull moment with Joshua- because he knew that deep down, he could never truly defeat the Composer.

Beat's breath hitched, and his air stopped in his throat to make way for a long string of moans and curses, as Joshua started up again with horrible suddenness.

With a crooked, maddened grin, but eyes that stared with a glossy haze behind them, Joshua thrust his ass harshly down and onto the other, slamming himself so their bodies slapped together audibly everytime. "Mm-! Be~eeeeat~" He cooed, his tone like liquid gold to the man's ears. "Pleeease.. I neeeeeeeed you.."

Both arms lifted up, Joshua holding himself back from touching his choked, writhing cock, by instead throwing both arms around those broad, strong, oh-so powerful shoulders. Bruised lips tucked right up and against his ear for the final time, he whined loudly, "Beatt..! Please..! Harder- harder~!"

Beat quickly reciprocated, his hands going back to tightly holding onto the other's waist, and using it as a means to try and push himself deeper, to try and make it rougher, harsher, with any mercy at all, for his sweetheart who needed it so.

Their unrestrained moans echoed through the room, the Composer nearly screaming in pure, hot pleasure, mindlessly fucking himself and being fucked on his boyfriend's aching, exhausted- but also revitalized cock. Beat kept going, his load which was already inside of the smaller one just served as extra lubricant for his intense second round.

Fighting through exhaustion and finding previously untapped stamina, he was primarily convinced of the music that was Joshua's repetitive, constant, and shrill cry of "Harder!", the way that the words stuck in his throat and choked him, the way that he shrieked when his tip brushed against what was sure to be his prostate, signaling how deep they had gotten, it was all too impossibly sexy for Beat to resist.

He held onto his waist with the power to leave bruises, no doubt, and Joshua held on to Beat, squeezing those shoulders for dear life, and a few accidental dribbles of his spit making his way out of his mouth and then to spill onto his lover, mixing with sweat and coating their chests both as they grinded and fucked and focused every bit of themselves on the harshness of every relentless thrust.

Finally, lower stomach tingling, and a hot, explosive feeling bursting through his body, Joshua gasped, pushing himself even harder, even faster, as Beat did all he could to keep up, and get his boyfriend off of the edge.

Feeling it, the familiar and wonderful sensation of welling up, Joshua dug his nails into Beat's back, their length carving genuine slices into him as they dragged across, and his thighs squeezed hard against the other, trembling from the pure and sheer intensity.

With a squeak, he clung to the other-truly clung, where every cell in his being longing to be a part of his boyfriend, to connect deeper than two creatures ever could and to feel this muscular human stuffed inside of him until he split apart.

The tightening of Joshua's ass around him, the way that his body almost vibrated with his trembles, the cuts forming across his back and the pain mixing in perfectly with maddening amounts of pleasure, Beat felt himself coming to the end as well.

Joshua'a voice failed him, like his throat tightened as soon as his member began to give in to the pressure of holding in his cum any longer. With his eyes wide open, and buck wildly grinding against his boyfriend, released. His cock finally let go and exploded out with strings of white, shooting out across the other's abs, chest, and one excited shot that even shot so far up as to splatter itself onto Beat's defined chin.

This time, though nearly perfectly in sync, Beat came second, his body powerfully ramming up and into his lover, as his cock released its second batch even deeper inside, the heat no doubt tingling and warming Joshua to his very core from the inside out.

With just the momentum that they had, with their constant motion, Beat eased himself out of the other after a moment of relishment, his cock falling out of his lover.

Beat looked to Joshua's face, but by the time he did, he was already gone. He watched the exact moment that those purple eyes exhaustedly fell back, his body swaying just slightly, before collapsing entirely onto the couch they sat on. His slender body sprawled out over the cushions, sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, and the slightest upturn to his lips, Joshua was already out like a light.

Beat spent the moments he had catching his breath taking in the sight from another wonderful session. Sweet little Joshua, his flaccid cock laying (though still flushed a vibrant firetruck red) against his now messied stomach, totally innocently, like it hadn't been what caused all of the mess. He chuckled to himself.

Standing up, then rebalancing himself quickly on shaky legs, Beat stretched. He looked down at his own member, considering getting dressed, before glancing back at georgeous, dirty Joshua, deciding otherwise.

He trudged himself across his room with a hefty yawn, clearly dazed as he grabbed around and slapped some stuff until he finally found what he was looking for.

Dragging the comforter back to the couch with him, Beat picked up Joshua with the bridal-style hold he loved most, taking a moment to just appriciate the sleeping face of his perfect boyfriend.

He laid down on that couch, content with it even If his feet hung off on one end, and then placed the unconcious Composer on his chest.

Sex was best at Beat's- because he wasn't a clean freak like Josh- One or two cum stains on his blankets wasn't gonna kill anyone.

Besides, if they were from Joshua, then they were just reminders of happy memories.

With that thought, Beat awkwardly grabbed the blanket with his one free hand, the other carefully tucked at Josh's waist to keep him nice and balanced.

It took a minute, but he figured it out, tossing the blanket over the two of their bodies. Wrapping both arms around the other, Beat was quick to join him in sleep.


End file.
